


would rather you not

by judgment



Category: BASEketball (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Remer gets around. Coop isn't happy.
Relationships: Joe "Coop" Cooper/Doug Remer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	would rather you not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



Remer appears on the cover of Us Weekly, making out with some up-and-coming starlet. That’s a week after he makes out with Victoria Silvstedt, Playmate of the Year, in the hot tub of the Beers’ locker room.

Coop isn’t amused. Makeouts are supposed to be their thing. It’s been their thing since high school, eating pizza, sneaking beer into Coop’s house, commiserating about their shitty grades and talking about their pipe dreams, like someday becoming sports superstars. But now that they’re sports superstars Remer’s forgotten about the past, and Coop can’t even be bothered to remind him how makeouts are off-limits to other people.

“You should stop letting all this,” Coop gestures at Remer when he arrives at practice one day decked out in haute couture, fresh from a modelling gig, “distract you from what’s important. What’s with those sunglasses? Can you see where you’re aiming?”

“Hey, if you’re good, you’re good, right?” Remer says, and infuriatingly scores from the three-point line. “Wait, was that meant to be a psyche-out? You jealous? Because you almost got me.”

“Fuck you, you cock,” Coop mumbles, and chokes out Squeak the next time he brings Remer’s very public romantic liaisons to his attention.


End file.
